


Will Graham's second husband

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 06:39:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14183100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Will is a young omega married to Cordell Doemling, and he can't help but want something more.





	Will Graham's second husband

Will Graham was sold to Mason Verger for a pretty penny, to feed his family in desolate times. Mason had a whorehouse for omegas, but he had other plans for Will. Will, was barely twenty and he would be a good breeder for the Verger family, being very lovely and with curly hair. Mason knew his alpha sister would use him since her mate was a beta and could not breed with alphas. His faithful servant Cordell was also in need of a wife. That would work out just great.  
So Mason would bond Will to Cordell, who was a rare sterile alpha.

 

*  
There was a lovely ceremony where Will was both bonded and married to Cordell, and he meekly said yes to bond for life to a man twenty years his senior and to all what that meant. Will was young and lithe, and Cordell was an average man in all respects.  
Cordell took Will’s virginity when they were alone, and Will didn’t deny him. He had no choice, and so he thought of clear mountain streams as he was mounted from behind and knotted properly. Cordell called him his treasure and caressed his locks. He would submit to Cordell, and never questioned the man’s wishes in the bedroom. His parents had taught him to be an obedient omega, and so he let the much older man caress his skin and bend him over the bed for a mating that would never bear fruit.  
Will would clean and cook for Cordell, and do all his wifely duties necessary. 

Margot had a breeding night and then she went back to her wife Judy. She barely looked at Will.  
Will got pregnant on the first try, and gave birth to a daughter they called Abigail. Judy would help her wife raise the child.  
Cordell put up with it since Mason was his master.

 

*  
Two years passed and Margot asked for a second child, hoping for a boy. Will submitted to her as he did his husband, and soon he bore her Morgan, a healthy baby boy.  
He did not weep as they took his son to Margot.

*  
Seven years had soon passed, and baby Abigail was a willful older child. Cordell was beginning to tire of him, or merely need something more. He had the right to a second mate, and so he took a girl of eighteen called Alana. Will grew to like her, and Margot gave her fond gazes.  
Cordell bedded her and stole her precious virginity as Will was away caring for his children. He was allowed to do so every once in a while.  
Cordell had even allowed him a dog. 

*  
Will missed the life he could have had, and yet he could not complain. Cordell’s buddies often looked longingly at him, but he was never shared. Only on rare occasions when Cordell had him and Alana at the same time, and then he endured it as he did everything else his husband did.

*  
Three further years passed and Will was thirty, he ran the household, and often did dinner parties with Alana.  
He missed the kids as ever, and then one day his husband vanished.

*  
Cordell was found dead. Mason gave Alana to Margot who could breed her if need be, and Will..he had a suitor.

*  
Hannibal Lecter was a friend of Mason’s and he had never had a mate. He was also a count of some means.  
“Will is thirty, yes?” he asked.  
“Yes,” said Mason. “He could still be bred once or twice more.”  
“That’s no matter. I’ve seen him. “  
“Ah yes. You can pay my asking price?”  
“Yes.”  
“Very well. He was a good wife for Cordell. He’ll do you proud.”  
“I don’t doubt it. He has mothered children for Margot?”  
“Yes. They are both lovely, even if the girl is..odd.”  
“It's fine to be weird," said Lecter and smiled.

*  
Will was relieved to be out of this house that had been his home for so long. He had long desired a change. Hannibal was someone he once had seen across a crowded room and felt his heart stir with longing for.

*  
“Will,” Mason said. “This is your new mate, Hannibal. You have met.”  
Will nodded.  
They were married at Lecter’s estate, and Alana cried when she left him there.  
A black raven looked at Will, and he smiled. His little dog barked. His new husband had permitted him to bring Winston.  
He retired to his marriage bed, and Hannibal proved a skillful, tender lover where Cordell had been blunt and self-centered.  
Hannibal seemed to worship him in a way.

*  
So it went on, and Will had a daughter they named Beatrice.  
Soon after Margot came over and complained that eleven-year-old Abigail was a terror.  
“I shall take her in,” said Hannibal. “She can benefit from her mother’s company.”  
“That’s good,” said Margot.  
Abigail was sullen and yet Will made her brighten up.  
She didn’t even mind the baby.

*  
“I know you killed Cordell, “ Will said. “And I thank you.”  
“Do you?”  
“I recall your fond gazes five years ago, I only feel sad I had to wait so long to be yours. “  
“My darling, we shall be happy.”  
“Yes,” Will said and wondered if they could kill Mason and do the world and Margot a favor.


End file.
